pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style)
DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Pepper Clark We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Wolliriki Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:DisneyNelvanaWarnerBrosandSuperUltimateCartoonAdventuresRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG